


Meeting the Family

by Nocticola



Series: Trimmons ficlets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Jemma is nervous about meeting Trip's family. (WiP, need to post from drafts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Jemmaqueenofspace. Prompt 'Jemma meets Trip's family'

Jemma is desperately trying to figure out what to wear. It’s not like she’s a complete novice at dating, but meeting your significant other’s family is still a big deal. With Trip’s family, there’s also the whole legacy aspect. She wants his family to know how much she adores Trip, that she’s a worthy partner to him. She’s heard so much about them, she knows that they will be kind to her, but she can’t help but be nervous about the meeting anyway. 

“You’re going to be fine.” Trip pulls her back to his chest by his arms on her waste. He kisses her the side of her neck and it really calms her down.

“I know. I’m not sure why I worry. I can be quite delightful.”

“That’s true. I’ve only told good things about you. You will wear something nice, and charm them by being your lovely self. We’ll eat good food. You have nothing to worry about. My Mom and Grandma are both very nice.”

“Speaking of that, which dress should I wear, blue or green?”

“Are you sure you want to wear a dress? I haven’t seen you wear one before. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I want to look nice and presentable for your family. And I do wear dresses. Why else would have these two to choose from in the first place?” She teases him.

Trip sighs. “That is a good point. I like the blue one more.”

“Blue it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add to this chapter later. I will definitely write more 'meeting the parents' stuff later, too.


End file.
